Sometimes One Day Isn't Enough
by ultimatepencilsharpener
Summary: Did you ever have one day where life couldn't get more perfect? Bella Swan did. This is her epic tale of how that particular day, was the best day of her life.


Another day another typewriter.

It was a cool crisp day in the Swan house hold. I woke in my bed thinking of the day to come.

I thought to myself 'today is going to be a day' as I step onto the clothe-ridden flour and fished through the never ending mess I finally found what I had been looking for: My veranda aka my phone.

I looked at my ebony phone and looked at its blinding screen and thought my self 'NO!! It can't be 10 30am'. As I walked into the house smoldering heat and looked around, the colour of the wall had changed nano-slightly from maroon to maroon. The tiles felt weird like…. They were colder than assuming because I had spilt water on the floor. Anyway as I continued past Charlies room I noticed that she had a door.

I continued down the hall I thought some more about malteasers and then I ate some. It tasted much like malt and chocolate infused into one curious because that was what it was. I finally got to the computer room; SUDDENLY a call came from who…. I could not tell until SUDDENLY! I read caller id and I found out it was Alice!!! I then spoke to her for approximately 45 minutes. I then proceeded to decide what to wear. At first I thought about tracksuit pants looking I decided they were to blue so I decided upon blue denim jeans. Now as for the top. I chose upon a purple but sometimes people refer to lilac and others violet and sometimes people call it a light blueish magenta with a splash of pink a dash of green and a dollop of vomit coloured paper ( that is some body had eaten a purple coloured food)

As I placed on my black Chuck tailors I proceeded to the kitchen. And GASP bread had been EATEN beyond repair. So I walked to the table and once again ate a malteaser. Then randomly there was knock a door it was Jake also known as Jacob Black . As we got into his 2005 Honda Getz that was yellow by the by. We went to Port Angeles. At first we going into the centre but we decided to make a small but not small long trip to the place where I first got that vampire book. Which was a bout 2 mins down the road? We walked in and were surrounded by books and book related products… though in actual fact there were no books in the store.

As we continued forth to the shop we ventured forth to the mystic land of Walmart. We walked around hoping to find stantionary but ALAS! We did we bought various equipment. As we walked we went to Bella Italia and found that it was crap and left. the Bloated Toad proved to be quite profferable as I bought 3 tops for fifteen dollars, even though it was a restaurant . Once again we were back at Walmart looking for a bumble bee camaro key ring that was unfortunately unable, much unobtainium off AVATAR.

As we went back to the house of Swan, We had a craving for a certain product called McDonald's – not many people with that concept, But we ordered two six nugget meals two frozen cokes and two small French fired – Which coincidently are not from france.

As we journeyed back we came to a familiar house… my house. We entered and let the werewolves into the dwelling and sat down to a fun filled afternoon of Alive and cooking and Judge Judy ) who is a very large Biatch ( lets keeps this G-rated). Then Edward came home and proceeded into telling extremely dull stories about his trip that he booked to Europe. After that was over and Jacob left I then downloaded Fringe season 2 episode 14 it was quite good despite that fact that Peter and Olivia did NOT hook up.

After this I google-lade lemony snicket, and discovered the truth about the famous sugar bowl and what it contained I also found out that I hate Jelly Advancing Crazy Old Bees.- coincidently it all the capitals letters spell a name hahahahaspaceponyhahahaha,

I then attempted to read more of the latest book I have been reading FIRE STUDY by some one whos name I cannot remember but I no it has the letters MVSYERD and much more. Then I got and talked Edward then he proceeded to leave to go ' out on the town' as old people would say. Suddenly I found myself watching chuck which was epic!

Then a familiar sound filled my ears and both hunger for cupcakes and annoyance but then when I saw caller id and it was infact Alice, I decided to take the call, we talked for twp plus hours. THEN Esme came home and ranted about bread that was very annoying, I then downloaded fringe and looked up strange pictures of chiawawawaws and other various google images. Then randomly I stopped to eat some more maltteasers and then make sandwich….. it is now nine fifty two and this conversation previous listed above has been two hours and forty three then suddenly Carsile walks in!

A life novel Ultimatepencilsharpener

And now Ultimatepencilsharpener life motto:

Be the change you want to see in the world


End file.
